Fitzsimmons EngagementMarriage Prompt Fics
by warriorjemma
Summary: a collection of fitzsimmons drabbles based off of engagement prompts on tumblr
1. Chapter 1

Fitz had it all planned out. He had it down to the minute. The team would be walking back to the plane after just completing their mission. Everyone, including Jemma, would be hyped up on post-mission adrenaline. He would get down on one knee in the cargo hold, pull out the small velvet box that had been hiding in his drawer for the past two months, and ask her to marry him. Right where they'd started their journey into the craziness that was their current life.

What he didn't expect was the insane Gifteds that their mission entailed.

[10:35 am, 17 June]

The team was crowded around the small table in the briefing room of the base. Coulson was busy telling everyone about the mission.

"There's a base in Portugal that is currently holding about 12 Gifteds. We need to get them out. Alive," he added, looking at May and Bobbi.

 _Shouldn't be too hard,_ Fitz thought, still eagerly listening for what he and Jemma would be doing.

"Fitz, you'll be disabling the security system, and Simmons, you'll be there for medical attention." Coulson said, and with that, both Fitz and Simmons promptly tuned out the rest of what he was saying. It probably didn't matter anyways.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow morning at 9 am sharp, got it?" There was a chorus of agreement and a unanimous head nod.

[8:50 am, 18 June]

Both Fitz and Simmons now stood in their tactical gear, surrounded by the rest of the team, preparing for takeoff. The little box was burning a hole in Fitz's backpack, but he knew he should wait. Besides, his plan wouldn't work if he pulled it out now.

May left for the cockpit and everyone went to their customary takeoff spots. Not that it really mattered, as long as they were sitting down. Fitz and Simmons made their way to the couch in the common area of the Bus. Jemma sat down next to Fitz and pressed herself into his side. She took his hand in hers and gave it a firm squeeze, while he pressed a kiss to her temple. This routine had become customary whenever they went on a mission now that they were dating.

It took twenty minutes to get to their landing spot in Portugal, and as soon as they landed, the team made their way down to the cargo bay. Fitz and Simmons stood hand in hand while Coulson made sure everyone knew what they were doing.

"Got it?" Coulson asked when he finished.

Everyone silently agreed and set off.

"Be careful, Jemma," Fitz said.

"Don't die out there," she replied, channeling Lance and Bobbi. She placed a quick kiss on his lips and followed Coulson out of the plane.

[1:30 pm]

"Whoever decided that luring the Gifteds back to the plane is an idiot!" Fitz yelled as he ran to the plane, followed by his teammates, and twelve Gifteds.

"That would be Coulson," Lance yelled back.

There was the sound of loud pops as everyone realized that the Gifteds were in fact armed.

"How the hell did they get guns?" Skye screamed.

"Don't know, just run!" someone yelled back. Fitz was too busy running to keep track of who was screaming what.

Suddenly, a scream rang out. Fitz knew that scream. Jemma. He stopped in his tracks and turned around. Hunter and Coulson were already trying to pick her up and carry her to the plane, which, luckily, was not too far away.

The team ran into the plane's cargo bay, and locked themselves in the lab. May ran as fast as she could to the cockpit, and as soon as all twelve Gifteds were in the bay, Coulson slammed the ramp up. Six of them were locked in the lab, while one was locked in the safety of the cockpit.

Coulson and Hunter worked to lift Jemma onto the table so Fitz and Bobbi could examine her wounds. She'd been shot twice in the leg, and Fitz prayed to whomever would listen that she would live.

After five minutes, Jemma's leg was bandaged up and she was sitting up on the table. However, there was still the issue of the Gifteds banging on the glass doors.

 _Well,_ Fitz thought, reaching for the box in his backpack _, no time like the present._ Looking back, he wouldn't know what got into him

"Uh, Jemma, this is probably a bad time," he said, fiddling with the box behind his back, "but marry me?"

He pulled the box out from behind his back and opened it. Jemma's mouth fell open, and her hand moved up to cover her mouth. She glanced around her surroundings. It certainly was a bad time. But that didn't stop Fitz from proposing and it certainly wasn't going to stop her.

"Yes, of course!' She said excitedly, jumping off the counter to kiss him. She placed her lips on his, but her knees buckled. Fitz caught her and helped her back up to the counter. He placed the ring on her finger, and leaned up to kiss her again, her arms lacing behind his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

So many people were here. Jemma sat at a table alone, watching all the various people pass through the room where the rehearsal dinner was held. She knew no one, except for Leo Fitz and Skye, who's last name she hadn't caught. She'd met him a few days ago when the wedding party met for dinner. She'd met the rest, but only got their names. Fitz she had at least talked to. He was interesting. He was an engineer and shared her love of science.

Skye was her polar opposite, but insisted on being her friend. She was upbeat and almost never stopped moving even for a second. Of course she knew Melinda and Phil, but they were busy talking with literally every other person in the room. It was their wedding after all, and she shouldn't pester them with complaints of how she had no friends.

"Jemma!" she heard Fitz say, "it's nice to see you!"

"Mr. Fitz, hello-"

"Oh, call me Leo, please!"

"Well, hello."

"It's pretty awkward here isn't it? You are basically the only person I know," Fitz said, laughing.

"You know Skye," Jemma pointed out.

"Yes, but I'm kind of avoiding her. Last time I talked to her, she tried to set me up with one of the other bridesmaids."

"She tried the same thing with me!"

"She tried to set you up with a bridesmaid?"

"No! She tried to set me up with one of the other guys in the wedding party, Antoine Triplett, I think," she said, giggling.

"I think he has a thing for Skye." Fitz said.

"I bet he does. Hey, you know what would be fun? Let's give the people we don't know backstories!"

"Only you would think of that." Fitz said, and Jemma shrugged.

[Next day]

Jemma was lined up to go into the hall where the wedding was being held, just waiting for Fitz, who was her partner to go down the aisle with. He turned the corner, looking very handsome in a suit and tie.

She only realized she'd voiced her opinion of his looks out loud when he said, "You don't look so bad yourself." This was an understatement of what was going through his mind. He thought she was gorgeous, even though he'd just met her, he felt himself developing a slight crush.

"You ready?" he asked when the music started up.

She grinned, and laced her arm through his.

The wedding went without a hitch, and to keep herself from boredom, Jemma engaged in an exchange of glances that acted as conversation.

[Later that day, at the reception]

Fitz finally found Jemma during the reception sitting on a bench next to Skye, who was animatedly talking at a mile a minute. Before approaching her, he found himself taking in her understanding smile, the way she held herself, the way her ankles were crossed politely, just small details, that proved his previous hunch. He saw her roll her eyes, wondering what Skye had said. Probably trying to set her up again. He decided to make a bold move and ask her to dance.

"Hey," he said, striding up to her. "Want to dance?"

A slower song had just started, and Phil and Melinda were starting their second dance as a married couple.

Jemma looked around cautiously, and finally at Skye, who nudged her with her shoulder.

"Yeah, that would be fun."

Fitz took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He placed his hands tenderly around her waist, and her hands laced around his neck. She glanced down at the floor and giggled, and as she was doing it realized what a juvenile action it was. They swayed to the music looking occasionally at each other, but mostly surveying the other couples moving to the slow beat. The song petered out, and a majority of the couples were kissing, with the exception of the few that were similar to Leo and Jemma, who promptly left the floor.

Fitz made a spur of the moment decision, and quickly placed his lips on Jemma's, then pulled away quickly. Jemma looked very shocked, but grinned, and kissed him again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fitz, Simmons, I need to see you in my office, please," Coulson called from outside the lab doors.

"We'll be right there, sir!" Jemma said, folding her lab coat neatly on a nearby chair, while Fitz placed his tools on the nearest clean countertop.

"Wonder what he wants us to do." Fitz said. "We're usually only there for medical support and electrical things no one else can do."

"Mmm, and he usually just says these things during the briefings."

"Maybe we'll have to go undercover!" Fitz said excitedly, resulting in a playful glare from Jemma.

"I need you two to go undercover." Coulson said, proving Fitz's prediction.

"I knew it!" Fitz said, bumping Jemma with his shoulders.

"Fitz."

"Sorry sir."

"As I was saying, you and Simmons will be going undercover into a Hydra base."

"You really trust us with this? It's Hydra! We could die," Jemma said.

"I'm trusting you won't. Plus May, Bobbi, and Trip will be there as backup."

That reassured Jemma a little.

"Sir, what will we be doing?" Fitz asked.

"You have to retrieve a file on Doctor Whitehall. Hydra managed to confiscate it through Ward. We need it back."

"You'll be going to a party at Agent Bakshi's house. According to our records, it's hidden in his office."

"We aren't Hydra. We'll never get in undetected." Jemma said.

"That's what these are for." Coulson held up a tablet with identification cards on it. An image of Jemma wearing glasses was accompanied by information about a woman named Clara Hansen. An image of Fitz in glasses, which Jemma admitted, made him look very attractive, was accompanied by information about a Richard Hansen. They were going undercover as high-ranking Hydra researchers. He handed each of them a pair of glasses that matched their image on the I.D. cards and handed Fitz a small velvet box.

"Sir, what is this for?" Fitz asked after taking the small box from Coulson's hand. He opened it, and his question was answered. Inside was a small diamond ring.

"Are we going under cover as a married couple?" Jemma asked, choking back a smile and a laugh.

"Yes, you are. This won't be too much of a challenge for you two, am I correct?"

"No, not at all," Fitz said, a little too quickly.

Back in the lab, Fitz and Simmons were messing around with their disguises in the presence of Skye.

"Don't I look educated and sophisticated?" Jemma asked, putting on her glasses and standing up very straight. She emphasized her already present British accent.

"Well, you already are one of those things, but loose the fake British accent. You've already got enough British-ness to annoy us all." Skye said.

"Should I try American?" she asked. "I love cheeseburgers and HBO," she continued, adopting a posture similar to the one she used when she did her Ward impressions.

"That's the worst American accent I've ever heard."

"How's this one?" Fitz asked in what was easily the best American accent coming out of a Scottish person's mouth Skye had ever heard.

"Hear that Jemma? That's what an American should sound like." Jemma rolled her eyes and glared at Skye. "I'm still not endorsing either of you two using any accent. Just be yourselves. But don't. That'll get you killed. Use your own voice, I guess."

"Well, we're going undercover as researchers, so we could just talk about what we usually talk about at parties-" Jemma said, but was interrupted by Skye.

"You mean the stuff that makes everyone walk away from you?"

"No. The interesting stuff that makes people think we're smart and educated."

"It's still super boring and everyone will walk away thinking that _you're_ boring."

Jemma sighed, but continued what she was saying.

"-And as long as we don't mention SHIELD or anything that relates to SHIELD in any way."

"Are you wearing a ring?" Skye asked, apparently just now noticing the ring on Jemma's finger.

"Oh, yeah. We're going undercover as a married couple," Fitz said, resulting in a stifled giggle from Skye.

Fitz adjusted his tie one more time. It would be very hard to deny his feelings for Jemma. Or just hide them. He didn't want to jeopardize anything by admitting to anything.

Would it really be so bad if he confessed? If she took it well, and maybe even reciprocated his feelings, they could be something. If she didn't, he could pass it off as a part of the disguise. He figured it was probably best to just hide it as best he could. Confessing his love could wait until their lives weren't in danger. Unless they actually were about to die. In that case, better late than never.

Jemma completed hair touch-ups in the mirror, making sure everything was perfect. She slipped on the fake glasses frames, and walked out of her bathroom, to an eagerly waiting Skye.

"You look great!" Skye said excitedly.

"Are you sure the neckline isn't too low?" Jemma asked, glancing at the floor length, wine-coloured dress.

"Jemma. It's fine. Fitz will love it"

"What? Why does it matter if Fitz likes it?"

"Have you not noticed? He likes you. And correct me if I'm wrong, but you like him too."

Jemma went silent, and adjusted her necklace.

"He's my best friend, Skye."

"No. He's more."

With that, Jemma left the room to find Fitz so they could get going.

"You certainly look handsome," Jemma said, walking cautiously towards Fitz. She didn't have much experience walking in heels, and no matter how much she pleaded, Skye would not let her wear flats. The sight of the silver band on his finger made her strangely happy, and little did she know that Fitz was thinking the same thing.

"You look beautiful," Fitz said, careful not to let his feelings get the best of him. It took lots of self-control not to just kiss her.

"Shall we?" he said, offering his hand. Jemma laced her fingers through his, and they walked out of the base.

"Richard and Clara Hansen." Fitz said to the bouncer. He quickly checked the guest list, and ushered them into the house.

"This is such a nice house," Fitz marveled, a little too loudly.

"Fi-Richard, we have to act classy. We are high-ranking officials. We too have a nice house," Jemma said. She had their backstory all planned out. How they met, what they did for employment before Hydra, how they came across Hydra. She had an answer to every possible question she could think that they would ask. Richard and Clara had no kids, a vacation home in The Bahamas, and she had even pre-loaded an image of a very large house onto her phone in case that became necessary.

They made their way to the ballroom. Fitz was silently in awe of the size and luxury of the house they were in. It had a ballroom! How much money must you have in order to have a ballroom in your house?

When they made it to the high-ceilinged ballroom, they made their way onto the dance floor, both because they subconsciously wanted to dance with each other, but mostly because if they were dancing, talking to other guests would not be necessary.

Fitz wrapped his right hand around Jemma's waist, and held her right hand in his left. They moved in the direction of the other couples, while simultaneously surveying the room.

"In exactly ten minutes, you're going to go through that door near the large flower pot," said Coulson in their ears. "But until then, enjoy yourselves."

Fitz then reached up and switched off his communication device, but not before ensuring Coulson he'd turn it back on. Jemma did the same.

"I, uh, I figured now might be a good time to talk to you, privately," he began, throwing his previous plan to hide his feelings to the wind. Jemma in that dress and in his arms was too much.

"Well you might not get the privacy part, but continue," Jemma said.

"I'm in love with you."

Jemma's face was emotionless. It terrified Fitz. He was starting to regret the last five words out of his mouth.

She didn't say a word. She started to babble about how this was not a good time to have a heart-to-heart, since any Hydra agent could hear them. Fitz decided that she was going to blow their cover if he let her keep talking, so he kissed her. He'd just confessed his feelings, and now he was kissing her. She froze against his lips, but much to his surprise, she started to kiss him back.

She pulled away, and said a sentence that shocked both her and Fitz.

"That's good, because I'm in love with you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Pre-wedding jitters. Everybody had them. You were making the decision to spend your life with someone. Who wouldn't be nervous?

Jemma Simmons was four hours away from one of the most important days of her life. Getting married was closely tied with getting her Ph. D.s. She'd waited for this day since she was a young girl. She'd always imagined it'd be perfect. A handsome groom, all her best friends present and congratulating her, every detail and aspect of the wedding perfect. What she hadn't imagined was the nagging in the back of her mind.

Elias was perfect. She loved him, he loved her. They were getting married. Her wedding, although it hadn't happened yet, was planned to be everything she imagined.

Except one thing was missing from her fairytale happy ending. Jemma couldn't quite pinpoint what it was, but whatever it was, it was causing her to find flaws with everything. The flowers weren't exactly the right colour. The bows that adorned the chairs were both too big and too small at the same time. She even found herself critiquing little things about Elias. His tie was too crooked. His hair stuck up in the wrong places. She tried to stop herself from thinking about those things, but the nagging just wouldn't stop.

She couldn't go through with it. Jemma Simmons could not marry Elias. And after admitting to that fact, she was finally able to realise what, or rather whom, was holding her back.

Leopold Fitz.

She immediately grabbed her phone, and in a quiet panic, texted Fitz.

" **Hey, I need you to come over here. Now"**

" **Are you okay? What's going on?"**

" **I'm fine, just come over here. Please"**

" **K. :)"**

In her quiet panic, Jemma realised she was still in her wedding gown. They'd been touching everything up just minutes before she panicked.

A soft knock followed by a "Jemma?" interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in," she said, trying to hide her shaking voice.

Leo Fitz entered the room and shut the door behind him.

"Wow. Jemma, you look amazing."

"I can't go through with it. I can't get married, Fitz" Jemma blurted, starting to cry.

"Hey, hey," Fitz said, walking over to embrace his best friend. "You can get married. It's just the nerves talking."

"No. No, it's not. It's something," she said, pulling out of his arms.

"Well, what is it?" Fitz asked politely.

"You."

Fitz froze.

"What do you mean, me?"

"I mean you. You're what's keeping me from getting married. I didn't realise it until now, but how could I have not noticed it before? You've been beside me the whole bloody time!" As she said these sentences, she had begun pacing and her voice was getting progressively louder. Fitz hoped no one was in the proximity of the room.

"I can't do this. I can't marry Elias," she said, taking brisk steps toward the door. Fitz grabbed her hand, trying to slow her down. Not that he really wanted her to marry Elias either, but he had to at least try to bring her to her senses.

"Jemma, you have to do–" Before he could finish, Jemma had strided over to him and pulled him into a kiss. It was arguable the weirdest but best kiss of Leo Fitz's life. He'd been waiting years for this moment, and now that it was here, all he could do was flail awkwardly.

"Come on," Jemma said, pulling Fitz out of the room after grabbing a change of clothes and checking to see that the coast was clear. It was very tough keeping out of sight, but after much sneaking around and a few close calls, they'd made it to Fitz's car. Jemma sat in the passenger seat, while Fitz took the driver's side.

"That was… exhilarating," she said, her breathing just slightly heavy.

"Yeah, it was." Fitz had never seen himself as the type of man to steal a bride away from her wedding, but here he was. "So do I drive, or…?"

"Um, yes, I think you would drive."

They drove for the better part of two hours. Jemma couldn't believe she'd just run away from her own wedding. And with Fitz. They'd always been close to each other, but as the years went by, things started to change. She had been completely oblivious to every single sign, until two hours ago.

Two hours ago, she'd finally gotten it. She was in love with her best friend, and had somehow not noticed. But, like they always said, better late than never.

Fitz pulled over to a quaint coffee shop that looked relatively empty.

"Care for a drink?" he asked.

"I'd love one," Jemma replied, grinning.

They went inside and jemma slipped into the bathroom to change, trying to be inconspicuous but failing.

Fitz ordered their drinks, a coffee with cream and sugar for himself and a black coffee for Jemma. He'd known for years that although she may not look it, Jemma Simmons was not a latte woman. She took her coffee "straight up, with no other mess" as she liked to phrase it.

Jemma approached the table after stuffing the dress in Fitz's trunk. She wouldn't need it. She was now wearing a flannel and a pair of leggings. Fitz knew she'd never looked more beautiful, and he'd seen her in a wedding dress.

"So," she said, sitting down on the same side of the booth as him, simply because she could.

"So," he replied.

"How long did you know? Like that you loved me." she asked.

"Well for the past two years or so. I tried to hint at it, but my hints were just so good that you never picked up on them, so I sort of just gave up. I assumed you weren't into me. You?"

"Well about four or five months ago, I realised that you weren't just my best friend anymore, but I didn't want to ruin anything, and I was engaged to Elias, so I just pushed it to the back of my mind and tried to deny it. But looking back, I'm not sure how I didn't notice it sooner. It was really this morning that everything really clicked into place."

Fitz was silent for a moment, taking in all that Jemma had said. "What do you mean by everything?" he asked, breaking his silence.

"Just everything. Something about the wedding was wrong. Everything was too perfect and I thought something was missing. And then this morning, I realised the missing piece was you not waiting for me at that alter."

A small, goofy smile graced Fitz's lips. He wrapped an arm around Jemma, pulled her closer, and placed a short kiss on her head. Despite the weirdness of this day, they would be okay. They'd made it though much worse.


	5. Chapter 5

They were all a little tipsy. Not drunk, but tipsy. Except for Skye, Bobbi and Jemma, May and Coulson. Skye and Bobbi were currently very drunk and singing passionately to a Carrie Underwood song, May and Coulson had each been nursing a beer for the past three hours. Jemma was on her first beer, and was completely sober. Her partner in crime, Fitz, however, was not. They were in a secluded corner of the common area, discussing what would happen if you mixed various chemicals together. Most of Fitz's suggestions were answered with "boom" and exploding hand gestures from Jemma.

"Hey, what if we were married?" Fitz asked, abruptly changing topics.

"What?"

"Would you ever marry me?" This was when Jemma realized how intoxicated Fits was. Seeing Fitz like this was actually quite funny, and she let out a small giggle.

"I'd marry you if…" she paused, trying to think of a good response. "If you took all Coulson's clothes and hid them," she whispered. Jemma wasn't even sure what compelled her to say such a thing. Maybe it was the way Fitz was looking at her. Maybe it was the assumption that Fitz wouldn't remember this conversation in the morning. Either way, she never expected what he would say next.

"You're on. If I hide all of Coulson's clothes, you have to marry me."

"Alright then," Jemma replied, stifling a laugh as Fitz confidently strode out of the room.

Fifteen minutes later, Fitz returned, his chest puffed out like a little boy who'd just scored a goal. He looked ridiculous, but to Jemma, it was oddly endearing.

"I did it," Fitz whispered. "I hid his clothes. Will you marry me now?"

Jemma found herself wanting to say yes, but she knew he was drunk and nothing good ever came out of agreements with a drunk person. This lesson had been taught well and often to Jemma by various team members.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow." _If you even remember it_ , she silently added.

–

"Oh, god, what did I do last night?" Fitz asked, walking into the kitchen, where Jemma sat with a cup of coffee and her laptop open in front of her. He clutched his head with a hand that was covered by his sweatshirt sleeve.

"Well, you were fairly drunk. But you weren't the only one. You should have seen Skye."

Suddenly, they both heard the frantic pounding of footsteps approaching the kitchen. Coulson burst through the doorway, wearing his undershirt and a pair of boxers.

"You two haven't seen any of my clothes lying around, have you?" he asked.

"No," Jemma said, failing to hide her laughter. "I'd check with Skye if I were you. She lives for stuff like this."

Coulson left the room in search of Skye and to a lesser extent, his clothes.

Jemma turned to Fitz, who was sitting on a stool, his head resting on his arms and groaning. She poured him a cup of coffee to hopefully perk him up.

"There's one more thing you did."

"What?" Fitz asked, slightly dreading the answer.

"You hid Coulson's clothes."

"I did not."

"Yeah. You did."

"Oh my god. Where did I hide them?"

"Beats me. You just came in and confidently told me you'd hid them."

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, funny story," Jemma started, resisting the urge to make up a story rather than tell him what actually happened. "You asked what it would be like if we were married-"

"Wow. I was really drunk."

"Yeah. I've never seen anyone go so loopy after only two beers. Anyways, I said that the only way I'd marry you was if you hid Coulson's clothes. I didn't think you'd actually do it."

"But I did."

"Yep. And then you asked if I'd marry you and I said we'd talk about it today."

Fitz currently had his head in his hands, and was cursing under his breath.

"This wasn't how I was going to tell you that," he said.

"Tell me what?"

Fitz took a deep breath. "I actually really like you. Like as more than a friend."

"Oh. Really?"

"Umm, yeah, really."

Jemma took a few steps around the table and placed a short kiss on Fitz's cheek. "Well, I really like you too," she said quietly. She proceeded to walk out of the room, thinking about how she'd almost accepted his drunken proposal. She could have told him, but decided that was a story for another time and place.


	6. Chapter 6

He looked so handsome up there. Jemma only regretted one thing. That she wasn't the one walking down the aisle.

She was happy for Fitz. She really was. But deep down, she hated this. She hated being at the wedding. She hated herself for not walking down the aisle. She hated Fitz for never asking her. She hated herself for never telling him how she felt. She wished this wedding was for her and Fitz. But it wasn't.

Despite how much she didn't want to be at the wedding, she'd told herself to suck it up and support her friend. At a wedding for her best friend whom she wished was much more. Jemma was surrounded by people who were genuinely happy for Fitz and Jane, while she was faking it.

A soft music began to play, and Jemma stood with the rest of the guests.

Jane strode down the aisle, looking lovingly at Fitz the whole time.

Fitz and Jane recited their carefully written vows, said their "I do"s, and finally the minister said seven important words. Seven words that made Jemma Simmons throw logic out the window.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Jemma shot out of her chair, and then her mind blanked. Why had she stood up? Everyone was expecting her to say some heartfelt thing or not heartfelt thing about why Fitz could not get married. But she had no ideas of what to say.

"Oh, uhm, I- uh," she stuttered, unable to form a complete sentence out of her thoughts. _Marry me instead. I love you. You're making a huge mistake._

But none of these were said. Stammers and fragments of these thoughts were said, but not what she wanted to say to Fitz.

After realizing she would not be able to form audible sentences, she pushed past the other guests in her row and tore down one of the side aisles, not even trying to look graceful.

Jemma ran until she found the nearest room with a door. Slamming it shut and locking it, she then sat down with her back to the door and started to cry.

She cried because she missed her chance with Fitz. She cried because she'd just embarrassed herself and Fitz at the same time. She cried because she'd just ruined her best friend's wedding because she wanted something she knew she could never have. But most of all, she cried because she'd probably ruined any chance at all of even a friendship with him.

A soft knock interrupted her sobs. She moved away from the door, letting him in.

Fitz stood, or rather crouched, in front of her, a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Jemma choked out in between deep breaths.

"No need. You were just being honest. I've been telling you to open up for years."

"But at your wedding. I ruined it, didn't I?"

She could see that Fitz was thinking his answer through carefully. That was when she noticed his left hand was still bare.

"Where's your ring?" she asked before he could answer her prior question.

"I didn't go through with the wedding."

"Oh, really? You love Jane."

"Loved. I realized when I was up at the altar that there was someone even more important to me than Jane," Fitz said, his face starting to smile.

"Who-oh."

"The woman I just followed from my wedding to the ladies restroom."

-END POSTS- -POST INFO-


End file.
